


雛橫：所謂主權

by shadowjo



Series: 雛橫ABO [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: ABO，《Alpha村上信五》相關作。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Series: 雛橫ABO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851655
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	雛橫：所謂主權

Alpha誌，刊登在上面的Alpha種類多樣化，不論是菁英、帝王、魅惑、引誘，或是近年很紅的草食A，無一不網羅，能被刊載在上面則表示這位Alpha足夠優秀，並且炙手可熱。

＊

休息室通常會擺刊登他們照片的當月雜誌，都是合作的雜誌社送來的，這天橫山來的早，進來後就被桌上盯著他看的雜誌封面吸引，像被勾魂般逕自在照片前坐下。

趴著的村上用手臂遮住一半下巴，深邃的雙眼皮大眼直視鏡頭，乾淨的眼神透過鏡頭，穿過照片，直直地射在他身上，像塊透明無暇的高貴水晶，不參雜一私慾望，被這樣的純粹注視，世俗骯髒的心靈就會被淨化一般。

按下對這雙眼睛的沉迷伸出手──他已經盯了封面五分鐘，翻到他想找的頁面後是另一番沉淪。

他都不知道他眼睛的殺傷力有多大……不，橫山想他是知道的，比起商業用假笑，面無表情的看著別人，用極致的純粹把別人殺死……村上知道自己擁有什麼武器。

只有這種時候，橫山才能肆無忌憚的看著他最愛的眼睛，不會被本人的溫度燙傷，更不會因為本人的溫度染紅。藉由紙張隔絕灼熱能量，餘下冰涼璀璨的結晶。

攝影師很懂村上的優點，讓村上一系列的動作都像在注視看雜誌的觀眾，情不自禁地被牽引……所以說為什麼要脫掉外套坐到床上去，還要用那雙漂亮的眼睛直勾勾的看別人啊！

佔有慾讓橫山氣惱的把雜誌蓋上塞進自己的包裡，趁沒有人看到這本前毀屍滅跡。當然所謂毀屍滅跡的手法，是讓它消失在休息室，中飽自己的私藏。

＊

村上今天回家時感覺氣氛不對，其實白天一起錄了一檔節目時就感覺橫山比往常更不搭理他，雖然面無表情，但能感覺自己的Omega在生氣，這點標記前或標記後都沒有改變，他就是能知道橫山在生他的氣。

不過標記後也不會突然變得知道橫山生氣的理由，只會更明顯地感受到Omega的情緒。

是發情期要到了嗎？日期不太對應該不是，還是最近太忙沒有滿足他？最近他忙到只有睡覺才能放鬆，橫山也表示諒解，甚至會催促他趕快下班，發情期都是啃咬腺體的速食解決法，有時橫山會頂著未緩解的潮紅去工作現場，這讓他有點愧疚，但是橫山態度很強硬的拒絕性交，應該也不是為了這件事在生氣。

雖然他認為來一發根本不會花太多時間，而且直接上也對他們情緒安定會比較好，就是不知道他在堅持什麼。還是因為上次不顧他的拒絕在健身房做了全套？事情過去有點久了現在才生氣好像也不對，他最近也沒去健身房，應該沒有造成情緒觸發點。

所以到底是什麼讓橫山氣到直接跑來他家睡覺？他們還被狗仔跟著，希望今天他家樓下花園沒有人埋伏，不過就算有埋伏，橫山也有辦法神不知鬼不覺混進來的。

臥房開著小夜燈，怕他睡覺時寂寞點上的，但這樣一來橫山會淺眠的像幾乎沒睡。

梳洗完躺到床上，明明醒著的人卻不靠過來，他的大字型躺法居然摸不到人，村上扭了一下將距離縮短，用指骨輕輕搔過對方的背。

「生什麼氣？」

直接破冰，他沒有和對方糾纏的心思，有問題就解決，有情緒就安撫。

「沒生你的氣。」

拒絕和談，脾氣像塊臭石頭，根據經驗硬撬也得不到結果。

「那就好。」

於是村上自己先睡了。

等到身旁傳出均勻的鼾聲，橫山起身把燈關掉，鑽進村上那條棉被，疲憊得一沾床就睡死的人根本不會發現他的動作，脖子枕在村上的手臂上，靠近對方頰邊偷親一口。

＊

村上仍舊不知道橫山在生什麼氣，橫山連續幾個晚上到他家睡，他也不太確定對方是不是在生氣了。

今天在個人的工作現場遇到上次照顧他的雜誌編輯，他向對方打招呼，對方朝他快步走來，像是特地來找他的。

「上次受您照顧了。」

「彼此彼此，村上さん最近辛苦了。這是橫山さん向我要的照片，本來應該要直接交給他，但我最近抽不出時間，想說每個禮拜都會在這裡遇到您，就直接交給您了」

「照片？」

橫山最近沒有這家雜誌社的工作，會是什麼照片？

「哎，是您上次那組Alpha照片啊，我還放了很多沒有收錄的照片進去喔。」編輯用手肘頂頂他，笑得邀功，「……咦？不是您本人要的嗎？」

「啊……啊哈哈，是啊是啊，是我要的，忙起來都忘了這件事，謝謝啊！」

村上取走USB，親近的拍拍對方的肩，過度燦爛的笑容彷彿別有深意，眼前的編輯沒有感受到，窩在村上家逗貓的橫山忍不住打了一個噴嚏。

今天比較早回家的村上，已經不意外橫山出現在他家，淡淡的Omega香氣盈滿室內，特別讓人感覺放鬆。到處都是橫山的味道，他在廚房喝水時不禁這麼想。靈光一閃，村上把自家所有角落，甚至衣櫃都檢查了遍，證實了他的猜測。

像動物劃地盤一樣的行徑，無法在鎂光燈下公開，只能在安全的地方撒野宣誓主權。這個男人真是太幼稚了，同時，名為滿足感的空氣灌飽內心的熱氣球，緩緩上升，帶動身體，村上關上衣櫃門，飄向靠在床頭閱讀的橫山。

突然貼過來的村上正在笑，但是笑得很討厭，橫山瞟了他一眼沒理會，對方不甘寂寞似的摟住他的腰，把臉探到書本前。

「……幹嘛？」

「你今天做了什麼？」

「……這是在閒聊嗎？」

「不喜歡？」

「你是來閒聊的嗎？」

私下一向很安靜的他們，橫山不覺得村上有聊天的意思。

村上回應一個微笑，靠近他的脖子嗅聞，「你好香。」

眼前的耳朵變成粉紅色，「你不是也用一樣的沐浴乳嗎？」

「但是沒有你好聞。」

「說什麼傻話。」

「不生氣了？」

「我沒有在生氣。」

村上還是笑得過度討厭，橫山正想催促他趕快去洗澡睡覺，對方從口袋裡摸出一個USB遞到面前。

「什麼？」

村上不開口，橫山只好應著他期待的眼神問了。

「你向A誌編輯要的照片。」

促不及防，橫山輕輕一抖，接著反應激烈的想搶走USB，早有防備的村上沒讓他得逞，隨手一拋，裝著橫山寶貝的物體沿著拋物線落地，在木地板砸出鏗鏘有力的聲音。

被村上緊緊箍著，橫山動彈不得。

「這就是你生氣的原因？」

「就說了我沒有生氣。」

懷抱裡的身體溫度逐漸升高。

「沒生氣你來我家幹嘛？」

「我沒有生氣。」

「鬧彆扭？」

「沒有。」

「吃醋？」

「沒有。」

「喜歡那些照片？」

「……」

「本人在你面前都不好好看著，要那些照片幹嘛？」

「……」

對視堅持不到三秒就破功，橫山錯開視線時村上笑的像嘆息。

「我可是要做更害羞的事啊。」

吻上那雙久違的嘴唇，貼近瞬間兩人飢渴的互相爭奪主動權。

「嗯……嗯？」

村上脫自己衣服時橫山有些困惑。

「要做嗎？」

「要。」

「可是、」

「別廢話，很久沒做了。」

「不早點睡嗎？」

「做完再睡。」

「我……」上衣被拉過頭頂阻礙他說話，「還沒到、」睡褲和內褲一起被扯下，「發情期啊。」

「連續這麼多天跑到我家，像小千一樣留下這麼多味道，現在是要跟我說你沒有做的意思嗎？」

橫山想說他不是要做，只是因為雜誌照片將村上的美麗忠實呈現，讓世界第一好看的眼睛被公諸於世，產生了『明明是我的東西還讓大家看』的不專業心態，對自己的不專業和無能為力生悶氣，進而把這股鬱悶撒在自己Alpha家這件事，他怎麼樣都說不出口。

只能像隻蚌殼閉緊嘴的橫山，在對方拿出潤滑劑時認命的躺平，不到發情期，在被村上刺激到可以順利進出時需要點輔助。

特意搓熱的潤滑液隨手指闖入時還是很不習慣，橫山頂著頭皮發麻的感覺跟進，村上有點意外的看了他一眼，聽見橫山咬著牙的喘息，加重信息素的釋放，低頭吻在白皙的腹肌上分散他的注意力。

「撐著。」

一人一邊用手指撐開，村上緩緩進入，他和橫山都忍得全身發紅，在小幅度的磨蹭時舔吮胸前兩點。橫山抓住村上的後頸，猶豫著要不要推開，乳首特別敏感這件事村上是知道的，每次特別照顧時總讓他在享受和害臊間做心理掙扎。

不過讓橫山舒服對他們是件好事，被舔得渾身發軟的人棄守，分泌潤滑體液幫助進出，信息素流洩的方式像液態氮，大量又低調的填滿室內。村上今天特別煩人，又舔又親地留下氣味，橫山只能揉亂他的頭髮做無謂的抗議。

「快一點。」

用大腿夾了一下卡在他身上的人，橫山想讓村上快點去休息，正在思考要不要換成他在上面的姿勢，就聽見村上說他知道了。

嗯？

被抓著操了三回的橫山都還沒緩過勁來，務實派的他們性事姿勢不多，橫山大張的腿有點酸，村上注意到了，將他的一隻腳架到自己肩上，角度改變，頂入更深的地方，比往常釋出更多的信息素。空氣中除了自己的，還有橫山獨有的恬淡香氣，隨著呼吸遊走四肢百骸，鼓勵著Alpha。

橫山一身凌亂，除了自己分泌出的體液把兩人沾得黏呼呼以外，村上無微不至的親吻落在身體各處，小心翼翼不留下紅痕，卻刻意地舔弄拓下晶亮的軌跡。

他被村上像狗做記號的行徑弄得有些不知所措，但是被豐沛信息素包裹和皮膚殘留的氣味都讓他感覺很好，最近天氣入秋了，太陽般的味道很暖，恰到好處的讓他放鬆，隱隱約約察覺村上的意圖，也不是很介意對方的口水了，反正每次做都會搞得很溼。

橫山終於忍不住在村上射精時啃咬他的肩膀，肌肉線條分明的地方出現兩排清晰的牙印。大量的精液灌入，由裡到外全是刻意留下的，充滿獨佔意味的暖陽刻印。

許久未做，比以往更多的量讓橫山還卡在村上身下，他有些窘，輕輕地調整了姿勢，村上察覺他害羞的老毛病，頂著理直氣壯的表情說了讓他更羞恥的話。

「多的你可以留到下次發情期。」

明目張膽的調戲讓橫山內心炸開無數小劇場後，忍著想要吼出「禁止天然」的台詞，惡狠狠地在村上身上啃出更多咬痕，反正對方現在也跑不了，近墨者黑的讓一個接一個的小紅花滿山遍野地盛開。

天氣變冷了，在工作現場換衣服時不脫掉內襯長袖也不會太突兀，可以公開的部分就讓大家看去吧，看不見的地方全是他的！

他才不像小千一樣被村上養著，村上是他的。

＊

一大早就出門的村上似乎忘了那個隨手亂丟的USB，晚點起床的橫山撿起他還惦記著的照片，插進電腦讀取。

沒有絲毫壓縮，畫質清晰的村上出現在眼前。

只有這樣他才能不被灼熱的眼神燙傷，光明正大、不受限制的一直看著他最愛的眼睛。

橫山笑得前所未有的溫柔。

－ END －


End file.
